Olivia's Glasses
by Kadyn
Summary: Who knew something as simple and innocent as Olivia's reading glasses could drive Peter to such distraction?  Olivia/Peter RST  Inspired by an old story about Mulder/Scully and another pair distracting Reading glasses  Fridays M 2.0 PWP?  ;


Summary: Who knew something as simple and innocent as Olivia's reading glasses could drive Peter to such distraction? Olivia/Peter RST PWP? (Inspired by an old story about Mulder/Scully and another pair distracting Reading glasses) Rated M 2.0 ; )

Disclaimer: Don't own them, Fox does. I make no money from this frivolous PWP, which is unfortunate really as I was thinking I might need a pair of these glasses for myself!

Notes: This story came to me as I was remembering another fanfiction I read long ago that centered on Mulder and Scully and a similar pair of reading glasses. Which I can completely understand, Mulder did look _Absolutely Devine_ in glasses; so I thought it might be fun to try out this scenario with our favorite Fringlets. The results of which unsurprisingly really (I mean come _ON_ it's _ME_) ended up being a PWP?

Smut Ensues below here people, consider yourself warned! : ) What would we rate this one my pretties? 2.0…2.5? LOL You decide! Enjoy!

(PS this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own!)

_**~*~*~*~Fringe~*~*~*~*~Fringe~*~*~*~Fringe~*~*~*~**_

_Olivia's Glasses_

Goddamn those glasses.

Peter felt his groin tighten uncomfortably beneath his jeans. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time; giving Olivia Dunham an Office here in the laboratory at Harvard. She wouldn't have to spend all her time running back and forth between her office at the FBI headquarters and the school each time she needed Walter's help or Peter's company for a case or interview. Peter had idiotically been clandestinely ecstatic at having Olivia here instead of at her office. Never missing an opportunity to be around Olivia, whom he was (secretly, he hoped) pining for.

And what better way to accomplish this discretely then to have her where HE was supposed to be; instead of having to come up with ever increasingly lame excuses to travel to the FBI offices himself, or think up some test or theory of Walter's that she simply must come to the lab to witness. And when that failed, Peter was left skulking about the laboratory for hours or days at a time waiting for some disgusting, disturbing, or terrifying disaster to befall the city so that Olivia would appear once more and herald them all off to some new mystery.

He really was an idiot.

Peter had failed to take into account that when Olivia was at her office at the FBI she spent a great deal of time pouring over file after file; record after record; and database printout after database printout.

All that reading overtime could be really strenuous on the eyes. So Olivia had acquired a prescription for reading glasses to reduce the strain on her eyes.

A pair of perfectly innocuous and straight-forward black square framed glasses that she normally left in her office desk at the FBI headquarters… except now that desk was here; and now Olivia had been forgetting about her glasses here in the Lab and wasn't just wearing them at her desk, she would leave her desk and walked around talking to Astrid and Walter and even to him in those pert black no-nonsense frames…

And it was so fucking goddamn sexy that Peter couldn't concentrate worth a shit.

He had gotten literally nothing done in the past two weeks since she'd moved in to the little office adjacent to his fathers.

The office itself was little more than a storage closet really; with room for a decent size desk a chair and several cabinets for folder files. There was also a small shelf Walter had insisted Peter install so that he could fill it with pictures of them all in the lab together, he had insisted it was to make the office more comfortable and happy.

What Walter had really meant was that he could cover the shelf with pictures he personally had snapped over the last few weeks or months of Peter and Olivia; often without their knowledge.

How he'd even acquired the camera was still a complete mystery, one that Astrid denied any involvement in to this day.

Peter had been so distracted with the idea of Olivia's move into the laboratory and his continuing fantasies concerning the gorgeous fair haired agent that he had failed to realize the nature of the photographs until Olivia had laughingly pointed it out to him the day after she'd moved in.

The discovery had been terribly embarrassing really but she'd been all smiles about it and had thanked Walter for decorating her office for her later that evening on her way out the door; which unfortunately had resulted in Walter attempting to decorate the rest of the laboratory in much the same fashion.

That is until Peter had confiscated and hidden his camera in the attic at home.

Walter was always overly eager to participate in anything that might get his son and Agent Olivia Dunham closer together.

And while Peter was slightly amused by his father's well intentioned antics; it was also more than a little embarrassing because Peter wasn't sure what Olivia's feelings were in regards to him as more than just a partner. Peter on the other hand, was absolutely and irrevocably infatuated with everything to do with her.

The smell of her shampoo. The way the light bounced of the highlights in her golden hair. The way her eyes changed from green to a softer green-blue near the end of the day or when she was more relaxed after a case was worked through. The soft smiles she offered him when he teased her, and the occasional grin he won with a particularly witty crack often at his own expense.

The little sighs she made when she read through the files on her desk captivated him, and when she licked her lips or God forbid chewed her bottom lip Peter had to turn away for fear that he burst through her office door and ravish her body against those God awful metal filing drawers that sat behind her desk…or perhaps on her desk…or the chair…

Peter shook his head and tried to return his attention to the laptop screen he was supposed to be focused on, but it was useless. His eyes seemed drawn to Olivia Dunham like magnets, like ocean waves against the shore he was powerless to resist his own pale goddess, like the moon she pulled him towards her every minute and yet was so far beyond his reach.

And those glasses, visible even now through the foot wide crack in her office door had become a focal point in several of Peter's more naughty flights of fancy concerning the agent. Perched on her delicate nose, their squared off frames making her look a bit like a nerdy school girl in a way Peter hadn't realized could be so fucking hot.

He spent a great deal of his time in the laboratory of late picturing agent Dunham in school girl regalia her glasses framing her gorgeously sexy and intelligent eyes as she brought him a file or asked him to come into her office….at which point the school girl skirt always ended up around her ankles and Peter had to excuse himself to some corner of the lab to hide and think about baseball and shape-shifters until he could control himself again and stand without embarrassing himself.

It had become increasingly apparent over the last week that the old axiom to be careful what you wish for could not be more true; and now Peter was paying the price.

Not that he wasn't enjoying all this extra Olivia time, and God knows his fantasies of late had been full of so much extra material that Peter's brain was beginning to actually impress him. He honestly had not been aware that his mind was capable of fixating on such minute details, that he could come up with a string of seemingly endless scenarios in which to portray Olivia.

Being a bit of a masochist, Peter would have to admit that on many levels he was enjoying this divine torture, a way to mentally flog himself with images and scenarios he felt he didn't deserve and could never have.

Olivia Dunham he told himself was so far beyond his reach like the sea and the moon that it was ridiculous for him to even consider and so he continued to torture himself daily held prisoner in his own personal limbo of Heaven and Hell.

Always looking, but never touching.

One day he was going to end up just as mentally unstable as his father.

"Peter?" He started at the sound of his name on her lips from across the lab. Grateful that he was at the moment not so enraptured in his own private fantasy that he might give himself away he cleared his throat and called back to her.

Maybe she just wanted to know if he was still in the lab. Seeing as Astrid had taken Walter home a while ago.

_Bullshit and you know it Peter, _Peter's internal tormentor chimed in. _She can see you from where she's sitting…you intended that remember? So you could stare at her instead of working like you should be…_Right.

"Can you come in here please?"

_Oh great, called to the principal's office._

"This can't be good." Peter couldn't help muttering to himself as he dismounted the stool his butt had fallen asleep on nearly an hour ago.

Served him right really, Peter chided himself as he made a big production of stretching his shoulders and legs before starting the long walk across the laboratory floor.

I mean did he really think he could stare at her so blatantly and _not_ get caught? Might as well go face the music, maybe he could play it off as being lost in thought, that's it; he was just staring into space because he was thinking…it wasn't that he was mentally undressing and having his way with his Partner for about the eleventh time today. That would be unprofessional.

Right. And maybe her gun wasn't loaded with bullets. And she wouldn't file a restraining order on his voyeuristic ass.

Not that Peter thought it was a crime to watch your partner. I mean it wasn't like he was peeping at her in the shower, or when she was undressed…God knows she'd been in various states of undress multiple times right here in the lab, right in front of him; no peeping or stalking around bedroom windows required.

No at those times Peter would politely avert his eyes, and do his best not to stare and blush and stammer like a fucking idiot.

Peter Bishop might be all together infatuated with his Partner, but seeing as she did not seem to reciprocate these feelings he was resigned to being the consummate gentleman whenever these situations arose.

Which was truly a feat of God-like control in all honesty as the rest of the time Peter wasted a great deal of his significantly higher brain function on doing _**Exactly**_ the _Opposite_ when it came to his partner.

Peter had probably imagined her naked, and wanton with lust, in a million different scenarios and situations, it was a wonder he got anything done at all.

Peter approached the half open door to Olivia's office and entered. Olivia was still seated behind her desk but she got up as he entered and crossed to stand in front of him leaning casually against the desk with her hip she treated him to the barest hint of a smile looking a bit nervous as she fiddled with the stapler absent-mindedly.

"What's up?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, looking unsure of how to proceed.

"Um, I was just wondering if everything was okay."

Peter stared at her.

"Look, I know we've had a decent case load lately and between that and having to watch over Walter constantly I just thought maybe you could use a little break."

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm afraid I don't understand."

Olivia chewed her bottom lip and Peter had to stare at his boots to keep from pinning her to the desk.

"You just…I don't know you've been so distracted lately and I thought maybe you should take-off, cut out early and just get the heck outta here. I asked Astrid to take Walter home tonight and keep an eye on him; so you're free for at least a few hours."

"I appreciated the thought, but I've got this report to finish…"

"Bullshit Peter, You haven't gotten a paragraph typed on that thing, just get out of here for a while."

_Busted. Peter grimaced._

"I can see something's bothering you and if you don't want to talk about it that's fine, but you could at least go out blow some steam off."

"I don't need to blow off any steam, I'm just fine." Peter scowled down at his shoes. He couldn't just run out and get this out of his system she just didn't understand. God knows he'd tried. Peter had tried alcohol, one night stands and even one or two bar brawls, nothing took the edge off. It had gotten to the embarrassing point that even fantasizing about Olivia when he was alone or in the shower no longer took the edge off. She was here constantly, and Peter was on constant Olivia Overload.

It was frying the synapses in his brain one by one.

Peter tensed as he watched Olivia's shoes cross the space between the desk to stand next to him. He tried to ignore the warmth of her hand when she laid it over his arm in a friendly-supportive gesture.

"Look I know something is bothering you, and if you don't want to talk about it that's fine I get it, but I wanted you to know that you're not alone, and sometimes the work we do," she paused to take in a breath letting it huff back out as if it was difficult for her to admit this even to him. "it gets to me too."

"It's not the work Olivia." She needed to get her hand off his arm, she needed to take a step back, Hell, she needed to run as far away from him as she could get before he did something incredibly stupid that he wouldn't be able to take back; something that might ruin everything he was trying so desperately to hold on to.

"Than what is it Peter? Talk to me."

Peter felt agitated, trapped, and so fucking turned on he could barely think straight. "It's not the work that's bothering me Olivia." Peter raised his gaze to her face, seeing the concern laced through the soft blue of her beautiful eyes. Peter felt like an ass.

"It's you."

Olivia froze, she looked stunned, hurt and confused. Quickly she dropped her hand from Peter's arm and stepped away, Peter could see her chewing her bottom lip again, trying to form an appropriate response, trying to process what he was saying, but how could she when she didn't understand the true magnitude of the problem?

"I can't think with you here, I can't concentrate on anything I'm supposed to be doing. Half the time Walter is talking to me and I'm not even listening."

Olivia was pacing back and forth in front of her desk Peter stepped forward to put his hands on her hips pushing her against the desk pleased when she gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. At least she hadn't punched him in the face….or shot him…yet

"All I can think about is you, all day long, every fucking day. The things I want to do to you, right here in this office in fact." Peter watched in fascination as Olivia's breath came faster as her tongue darted out to wet her lower lip in a nervous reaction. Peter groaned his thumbs sliding over the suit material near her hips, fingers practically spanning her entire back, he'd never noticed how tiny she really was, she seemed so fierce and in control all the time that he forgot how delicate she was too.

"I fantasize almost every minute about coming in here and sweeping all this crap off your desk, pinning you to it and ravishing every inch of your body with my tongue. I dream about fucking you right here against the file cabinets while you scream for more. And I think about how it would feel to watch you writhe in my lap, how I'd be able to touch every inch of your gorgeous body while you come on top of me on the chair, Hell on the floor, everywhere."

"What's stopping you then?" Olivia's voice came out breathy and hushed, Peter was uncertain if he was actually hallucinating for several dumbfounded moments. He watched her lick her lips again, felt her hands slide up his arms to his shoulders.

"Kiss me Peter."

Peter didn't need to be told twice. Twisting his finger through her hair and capturing her lips with his Peter kissed her softly first, testing the waters, learning how her lips felt against his, how she tasted, but soon that wasn't enough and Peter used his fingers in her hair to press further into her, drinking her in, tasting every inch of her exquisite mouth. His tongue warring with hers for dominance, when he pulled away to gasp for air sometime later they were both breathing hard.

Olivia leaned back onto her desk, her knees coming up on either side of Peter's hips straddling him as her hands tugged his collared shirt from the waistband of his jeans. Grinning at him one eyebrow cocked suggestively from behind those thick school-girl frames.

"So, Which one of those did you have in mind to try first."

Peter nearly choked on the air trying to pass in and out of his own lungs.

_**~*~*~Fringe~*~*~*~**_

Olivia smiled impishly, knowing intuitively that regardless of all his fantasies and bravado she was giving Peter something of a heart attack.

Taking pity on her partner; not wanting him to pass out from brain overload before the real fun could began. Olivia decided to take matters into her own hands until some of Peter's better decision making higher brain facilities returned to working order.

Leaning into Peter from her half seated position against the desk Olivia let her hands travel down the broad muscled expanse of Peter's stomach to trace her fingernails over the impressive bulge in his jeans. Feeling Peter hiss against her shoulder as she whispered a few suggestions in his ear and her fingers expertly popped loose the button at the top of his fly. Inching the zipper down with one hand and deftly sliding her fingers under the hem of his boxers to wrap her hand around his shaft Olivia couldn't be more pleased with what she discovered.

While Olivia had herself been in various states of undress around the lab while in a multitude of experiments and cases that for some bizarre reason Walter insisted be undertaken sans t-shirt and pants—there had been very few instances in which a similar lack of clothing on Peters part had been requested.

Pity Olivia mused, the man was a walking wet dream.

Judging from the material Olivia was finding underneath his clothes Peter was going to be even more irresistible out of them. Olivia let the palm of her hand slide up and down Peter's impressive length, her thumb encircling the base of his shaft as she did so teasing the soft skin there up and down his length watching Peter hiss and buck unconsciously into her hand. Slowly exploring every inch of Peter's erection establishing a steady rhythm that made Peter's head tilt back his eyes closed breath hissing and groaning each time she brought her thumb to circle the tip. Olivia smiled, watching Peter buck his hips against her hearing him moan her name as she touched him was a heady powerful kind of rush unlike anything she'd experienced before. She knew at this moment she had total control over everything Peter was feeling, but it wasn't enough.

Drawing her hand back despite Peter's groan of protest Olivia brought both hands to the waistband of his jeans shoving them over his hips and down his thighs allowing herself more access to his gorgeous body. Pleased with this new development Olivia returned to her previous activity this time with both hands, teasing and exploring watching Peter's face and body categorizing each intimate reaction and sound for later use.

Olivia was pleased when Peter suddenly remembered how to use his hands, his fingers made short work of the buttons on her pants, Olivia had to slide to the floor between Peter and the desk when he began tugging them down her hips, sliding out of her shoes so that she could actually kick out of the offending and obstructive garment Olivia gasped when Peter used her standing position to bring her lips back to his for another kiss. This kiss was far more wild and heated then the first, Pressing her back against the desk, Peter's cock pressed into her belly Olivia felt her body flush with heat, the throbbing ache that settled in her core the first time Peter mentioned the source of his distraction building with each touch, and each gasp, her blood rushing through her ears in a deafening roar blocking out everything but Peter and the feel of his hands as he lifted her back onto the edge of the desk. His hand sweeping out to knock her files, and office supplied from the surface pulling her flush against him. Olivia could feel the tip of Peter's erection pressed against her folds, as Peter lifted her knees up to brace her legs one against eh edge of the desk, the other she wrapped around Peter's hips driving him forward and into her hot aching core, desperate to stifle the overwhelming need, to find the release her body was clamoring for.

_**~*~*~Fringe~*~*~*~**_

"Jesus Olivia," Peter's eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open checks flushed as he struggled to catch his breath, to control the fire burning through every vein and nerve in his body. Olivia's calf pulled against his hips again seeking to drive him further inside her. Her pelvis tilting towards him even as his hands held her pinned to the desktop, trying to still her long enough for some of Peter's barely maintained control to return lest he pound into her body relentlessly and risk hurting her.

Taking in a few calming breaths Peter let his hips move against hers watching with rapt fascination as Olivia's head rocked back and her hands moved to grasp his own against her own hips where he held her still. Peter stopped again pulling back slowly before pressing into her once more, wanting her to adjust to his length and girth properly rather than slamming into her recklessly.

"You okay?"

Olivia nodded still gasping waiting for her body to adjust to his intrusion. Peter's size was impressive almost bordering on uncomfortable, but he was giving her time to adjust, and when Peter thrust forward again burying himself to the hilt Olivia's gasping moan was filled with only pleasure. Wrapping both legs around Peter's waist and gripping the edge of the desk with her hands Olivia urged him to move intrigued by the darker shade of blue in his eyes, and the little rivulets of electrical current that jumped and skittered across her belly with each thrust Peter made into her depths.

Like a coiled spring Olivia could feel herself winding down tighter and tighter each time Peter drove into her, burying himself as deep as he could into her slick wet folds. Peter's hands trailing up the flat expanse of her belly to the skin still hidden under the button down collared shirt they hadn't even bothered to remove in their haste. Bringing his hands to unfasten the three top buttons near Olivia's collar Peter's hands dipped into the now gapping front to cup her breasts, sliding his thumb beneath the cup of her bra to tease her nipples as his body continued to pound forward into her driving her closer and closer to release.

Peter brought his hands down once more to practically encircle her delicate waist, arching her back against the desk, and tilting her pelvis so that each thrust Peter made hit the perfect spot making little lights dance behind Olivia's eyes as her climaxed drew closer almost overwhelming her.

Peter let his the fingertips of one hand skim across her belly to rest just between her hipbones, Olivia moaned at his touch the sensations deep in her core intensified with the pressure. Grinning, and obviously pleased with himself he encircled her wrist on one hand drawing her fingers from their harsh grip on the desks edge, bringing her hand up to rest palm down against her own body. Olivia met his eyes with confusion, uncertain of what he was doing as Peter placed his hand over hers pressing her hand down ever so slightly until she felt it, with each thrust of his body.

"That's _me_ Sweetheart, every time I thrust into your gorgeous tight little body you can _feel it_."

As if she wasn't already feeling every thrust; pressing her hand against each incursion only intensified the friction against her most sensitive spot sending Olivia tumbling over the edge.

Slowly Olivia came back to herself, every nerve in her body oversensitive and on fire with the pleasure still pounding through her core as Peter's assault on her senses changed rhythm to a harsher more demanding thrust, his hands wrapped around her knees lifting her legs up and over his shoulders until he had her pressed against the desk pounding into her body, each forward thrust punctuated with a groan. Olivia felt her body responding again to the aching throb in her core, heat flooded through her veins and raced down her spine as Peter brought his hands to her hips pulling her towards the edge of the desk, tilting her towards him again so that he found a new spot, a deeper penetration.

Olivia's head fell back against the hard wood of her desk eyes glazed over and barely seeing past the fire splicing through her core. She was on fire, every nerve burning with the pressure building inside her once more, every muscle in her womb tightened and trembled with pleasure, begging for release.

Peter's tempo changed again, his short fierce thrusts pushed her into climax screaming his name, her back arching against the dark wood, hands grasping his against her hips. Clinging to him as the white heat in her core rushed through her limbs, along her spine, sent sparks of white light to dance across her vision as the world blurred and faltered around her.

Peter's own release followed shortly his body pummeling into hers with reckless ferocity almost on the verge of pain as he buried himself as deeply in her core as her body would allow spilling himself inside of her heat, her trembling tightness coaxing from his senses every last thrust his body had to offer. Until he lay half collapsed against her body both gasping for air, Olivia's legs lowered to wrap around Peter's hips, holding him to her, still inside her as little tremors continued to tickle against her nerves dancing along her spine.

Eventually Peter leaned away from her, raising one hand to smooth the mused hair from her face, pushing it back so that he could grin at her, thrusting his hips down into her playfully making her gasp once more Peter's grin broadened.

"Since Walter's occupied for the night, and that's only one Fantasy down; Which one should we try next?"

Olivia burst out laughing doing interesting things to their bodies making Peter's eyes darken again.

"Hold it Casanova, one more round on the desk and I'm going to need a chiropractor." Olivia pressed her hand into Peter's shoulder shoving him off of her, sliding to the end of the desk Olivia slid to the floor her legs feeling a bit unsteady beneath her still.

Grabbing the collar of Peter's shirt and steering him backwards with a grin towards her large leather office chair Olivia shoved him into the seat and with a grin climbed up to straddle his lap popping loose the remaining buttons on her shirt as she did so and letting it hit the floor, her bra following moments after.

"I think this time; I want to be on top."

Peter pulled her mouth to his for a kiss, "This fantasy just keeps getting better and better."

Finis

~*~*~*~Fringe~*~*~*~

Notes: Okay, this was a lot of fun to write, and it took FOREVER! At least it's a PWP instead of a chapter installment, I had to contain myself really I did I mean this is 11 pages already! Sheesh. I have been so busy with 'The Last Recovery' and getting out chapter 5 on 'Chemical X', I have too many things in the works at once! LOL Oh well, each story I write is a different flavor of smut depending on my mood, something for everyone right? Until next time Peeps! Don't forget to review whether you loved it or hated it, or have a suggestion for something smut-filled and fun! I'm always open to suggestions! - Kadyn

NOTES:

Peter tells her it's not work that's bothering him; it's her; she looks hurt and he steps forward to press her up against the desk telling her it's those damn glasses, and how he can't look at her without picturing pinning her to her desk; or a table in the lab, or right up against the file cabinets in her office.

Olivia asks him what the hell is stopping him then?


End file.
